


Make New the Repairs

by Blacksheep28, firedrakegirl



Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crafts, Fluff, Gen, HorrorTale, Recovery, Sewing, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: Ora works on patching up Sans and Papyrus' old clothes and makes arrangements for them to get a doctor appointment.
Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Make New the Repairs

Finding clothes for the pair to wear that wasn't torn up and stained was difficult. Sans had ended up with an extra large pair of sweatpants with an electric waist to keep it from falling off his body and a white shirt, while Papyrus wore a pair of beige pants that fell short enough on his legs to be mistaken as capris. Ora mentally noted to take them out for clothes soon, but in the meantime she could at least repair the clothes they'd come with. Those fit, even if they were in poor condition. She did her best to get the most stubborn of the stains out before settling down in the living room to sew up the tears. Papyrus and Sans were settled in the same room watching tv. Sans’ gaze slowly drifted to Ora, watching her work. It was almost hypnotically soothing to watch.

After a few minutes, Ora noticed his gaze on her work. “Wanna sit here where you can see better?” Ora offered, patting her nest. “Plenty of room.”

Sans’ eyelight brightened briefly in surprise before dimming back down. “...move closer?”

“If you’d like.” Ora nodded. “Not gonna push you.” She smiled sweetly, trying to project that she had no ill intentions

He didn’t expect that, at all. Sans wasn’t really afraid of what Ora could do to him physically. He had already proven he could defy death, crazy as that was. The fact that she wasn’t scared of what he might do, that was surprising. He was pretty sure she knew what they had eaten underground. “...axe you a question?”

She giggled. “Shoot.”

“...not afraid?” Papyrus turned, his attention drawn by his brother’s question. He looked at Ora hopefully.

“Of course not.” She seemed surprised. “A little disconcerted occasionally, sure, but not afraid. You haven’t given me a reason to be afraid of you.” Papyrus beamed widely. Sans stared at Ora for a long moment, before getting up off the couch to move to where he could watch her sew better. “Would you like to sit where I am? The blankets make it comfy. I can move.” She offered.

"...no." Sans relaxed back on the floor, just fine where he was.

“Oki doki.” She sent him a smile, before returning most of her attention to her work. “I’m really better with beads than fabric, but my work is passable.” She said apologetically.

"...i used to, uh...help make things," Sans said slowly.

"HE MADE ME MY BATTLE BODY," Papyrus chipped in cheerfully.

“That’s awesome! Do you want to have a go at this?” She asked. “I wish I could make things like that, but I’m pretty much just repair girl.”

Sans shook his head. "...prefer watching."

"HE IS SO LAZY," Papyrus half chastised from where he was glued to the tv.

“I don’t blame him for wanting to be lazy. It can be relaxing.” She shrugged, knotting a thread. A couple drops of glue and she held up Sans’ hoodie. “Not as good as it once was, but not terrible, I hope.” She offered it to him. “What do you think?”

Sans slowly took his hoodie, running a thumb over the fabric. "...thanks." He quickly slipped it on, looking more comfortable just from that.

“You’re welcome hun.” She beamed at him, before getting to work on Papyrus’ clothes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get all the stains out though. I did my best.”

"...s'fine."

"SOME OF THOSE STAINS WERE THERE LONG BEFORE THINGS CHANGED," Papyrus groused.

"...gotta ketchup somehow..." Sans grinned a little uncertainly.

“So I need to stock extra ketchup? And here I thought they were all blood.” She shrugged.

"...heh. not...all."

"MY BROTHER IS MESSY," Papyrus remarked.

“It’s all good. I’m good at getting rid of stains.” She laughed. “I’m enough of a klutz to warrant the skill.”

Sans chuckled slowly. “THAT’S GOOD TO KNOW,” Papyrus said. “IT CAN BE HARD TO CLEAN OUT STAINS FROM DIRT.”

“Oh, without a doubt.” She agreed with an easy smile. “I’m actually surprised I haven’t made a fool of myself yet by being a klutz...ow..” She jabbed her finger with the needle as she spoke.

“ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN?” Papyrus asked anxiously. He quickly lumbered over on all fours, surprisingly graceful in execution.

“M fine Papyrus.” Ora grinned at him. “Like I said, klutz.”

Papyrus looked unsure. "BUT HUMANS DON'T LIKE IT WHEN THEIR BLOOD COMES OUT."

“No, but it’s not a big deal. Just a pinprick.” She shrugged it off, wiping the blood onto her pants.

"...hehe." Sans looked at Ora, the grin a little eerie. She brushed that off so easily. He wondered if she'd brush off a bROkEn BonE-no. No, that wasn't now. He tugged hard at his eye socket.

“Are you okay Sans?” She reached for him carefully.

Sans tugged hard, the sharp shock of pain pulling him in even as it caused his head to ache from jolting the cracks. "...yeah."

"IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Papyrus asked worriedly.

"...just fine," Sans assured his brother. "...just another....episode."

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Ora asked, concerned.

Papyrus sighed sadly. "I DO NOT THINK SO, ORA," he answered. "SANS' JUST BEEN LIKE THIS SINCE..."

“Ah.” She thought for a moment. “I’m in school for psychology. Maybe,...maybe I can help?”

"no."

Papyrus startled slightly, looking over at his brother. "SANS?"

Sans scratched again at his eye socket. "...sorry."

“Don’t apologize Sans. You’ve done nothing wrong, you have no reason to be sorry.” Ora said. “My offer was just that, and it’s most definitely one you can refuse.” Sans stared at her, judging how truthful her sentence was, before finally nodding and relaxing. Papyrus twisted his hands worriedly. Ora gave him a genuine smile. “I’m not gonna force you,” she glanced at Papyrus, “either of you, to do anything.” She offered a hand to Papyrus to take instead of twisting his hands together.

Papyrus grinned, ignoring the slight ache as a stray tooth dug into his skull, and took her hand. "THANK YOU."

“You guys are amazing. Did you know that?” She was in awe of their ability to adapt and survive.

Papyrus' cheeks tainted a faint peach before going back to white as he lifted his head up. "BUT OF COURSE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"...the coolest, bro," Sans murmured, smiling at him.

“You’re included in that too Sans.” Ora tried to catch his eye. Sans looked at Ora, dim red eyelight peering at her as he grinned. He gave a slight nod.

"YOU HELPED LOOK AFTER AN ENTIRE TOWN," Papyrus enthused. "I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU HAD IT IN YOUR LAZYBONES," he teased.

“That’s really awesome!” Ora exclaimed. “Color me even more impressed.”

Sans shrugged. "...had to do something."

Papyrus patted his brother on his back. "YOU ARE ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME, BROTHER!"

“You guys are amazing, and here am I, a potato.” She faux sighed.

“YOU AREN’T A POTATO!” Papyrus quickly argued. “YOU’RE TOO NICE FOR THAT!”

“...bet taste good as one,” Sans said.

“You guys are sweet.” Ora decided to take Sans’ comment as a complement. “Thank you.” She grinned at both.

Sans grinned, relaxing back down. Papyrus beamed. "THANK YOU!" It was so good of her to compliment him, even when he knew he did not look as handsome as he used to.

Ora sewed quietly for a few more minutes. ”Hey Papyrus, can I ask a personal question?” She asked quietly, hesitantly.

Papyrus hesitated before nodding. "OKAY."

“Do your teeth cause pain?”

Papyrus blinked, completely caught off guard by the question. "IT ACHES SOME, WHY?"

“Then would you mind if I messaged the other Sans and get info for a monster dentist? You have a great smile, but it looks like it hurts, and I don’t like seeing my friends in pain.”

Sans twitched hard. Papyrus looked at you. "A MONSTER DENTIST? TO...FIX MY TEETH?"

“I’m hoping that’s a thing. If not, maybe a human dentist who can work on monsters?”

"THAT WOULD BE...NICE," Papyrus said hesitantly. Could it really be done? He thought the damage was permanent.

“I don’t know if anything can come of it.” She warned. “But with your permission, I’d like to try.”

"PLEASE."

“Alright.” She smiled at him and pulled out her phone. She shot the Sans from her world a text.   
•hey Sans. Gotta question. Are there monster dentists?•

From Sans  
not many  
why

From Ora  
this papyrus needs one. His teeth hurt him. Is there another option if there aren’t dentists?

A long pause followed that text.

From Sans  
i know a doctor that could check him out  
other me need it too?

Ora looked up from the phone. “Hey Sans, do you need or want medical attention too? The other Sans knows a doc.”

"...gieva's alive?"

"THAT WOULD BE NICE," Papyrus said happily.

“Dunno who gieva is, but it’s up to you hun. I just have to ask the other Sans.”

"...can wait."

"SANS, YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T PUT IT OFF," Papyrus said worriedly.

Sans shrugged. "...nah."

She nodded. "You can change your mind at any time." She smiled and picked the phone back up. 

To Sans  
From Ora  
Sans says he doesn't need help.

From Sans  
got it  
tell me if he changes his mind or gets worse

From Ora   
To Sans  
alright. but you know someone who can help Papyrus?

From Sans  
yup  
can take him in to see him in a few days

from Ora   
That would be fantastic.  
Um, what would the cost be. I don’t mind paying, but I might need some help.

From Sans  
monster care is free

from Ora  
That’s amazing

She looked at her new roommates with a smile. “So the other Sans can take you to the doc in a couple days Papyrus.”

Papyrus grinned, ignoring the usual ache of pain. "THAT'S GREAT! HEAR THAT SANS?"

"...good for you, bro."

Ora grinned at both of them. “I’m so happy for you.”

"THE SURFACE IS AS GREAT AS I DREAMED," Papyrus said happily.

“Oh really?” She asked, leaning forward. “What did you dream about?”

"THAT THE HUMANS WOULD WELCOME US AND BE OUR FRIENDS. THAT I WOULD FEEL THE WIND, AND SEE THE SKY AND COUNT THE STARS. THAT I WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE FOREVER! NO LIMIT! THAT I WOULD GET TO RACE A CAR DOWN THE HIGHWAY WIND IN MY HAIR!"

“Okay...” Ora started thinking. “I’m afraid I don’t have a good car for racing, but after you see the doc, maybe we can go somewhere fun, somewhere far enough from the city to see the stars.”

That got Sans' attention. "...you'd take us...to see the stars?"

“Of course! I don’t know why I didn’t think of it sooner. I’ve even got a buddy with a telescope I bet I could borrow.” Why wouldn’t she take them to see the stars?

"WE DID JUST ARRIVE," Papyrus pointed out practically.

"...would be nice," Sans said a touch wistfully.

“It’s gonna take a bit more planning, but I’m scheming. Wanna see the ocean too?” If she bribed her buddy with a couple home cooked meals, she figured he’d let her stay in his family’s condo for a night or two for free since it was the off season anyway.

"THE OCEAN?" Papyrus rattled his bones with his excitement. "YOU HEAR THAT SANS? WE CAN SEE THE OCEAN!"

"...i heard, bro," Sans said. He grinned. It was great Papyrus was so thrilled.

Ora giggled. “You guys are adorable. I can’t wait to show you all kinds of firsts up here.”

Sans grinned emptily while Papyrus wriggled in place. "SO MANY NEW THINGS TO SEE! AND I WILL MASTER IT ALL!"

“I’ve no doubts about that Pap!” She grinned. They were rough, but she would offer them everything she could. They'd enjoy the surface. She'd make sure of it.


End file.
